


酒后纪事

by muxinbobo



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muxinbobo/pseuds/muxinbobo
Summary: 现背/ 舔穴 口 /非常黏人 非常ooc
Relationships: HunLay
Kudos: 15





	酒后纪事

张艺兴喝酒了。

原本喝酒没什么大不了的，偏偏喝酒的是张艺兴，那么喝酒两个字便直接等同于喝醉了。  
人喝醉了表现多的很，有的会话多，有的会只是睡死过去，有的爱吹牛皮，有的会胡乱的哭，有的闹人，有的发脾气，纵然是张艺兴那般平日里瞧着懂事又乖巧的人物，也不会幸免于酒精面前。

张艺兴喝多了是什么模样，吴世勋这辈子都记得清。

先是酒精上了脸蛋，冷白的皮肤染上层粉，耷拉着下垂眼儿傻笑，肉嘴唇傻不拉唧的翘着，叽里咕噜的念叨着周遭人听不懂的家乡话，黏糊糊，软糯糯，带着方言里特有的打了几个弯儿的撒娇调子，甭管是谁——捉着旁边儿的人就扑到人身上絮絮叨叨，叽叽咕咕自言自语，说的开心了还要抱着对方嫌弃的脑袋啵上好几口，有时又不知说些什么就难过了直掉眼泪，泪珠鼻涕全蹭到人身上去，泪汪汪的小模样瞧得人不忍心发火，只能由着那他胡闹。

兴奋的劲儿过了，又开始猫儿似的闹人，要人哄，要人抱，平日的害羞的样儿全然忘了，哭哭啼啼要世勋，想世勋了，平时都见不着世勋，要世勋带他吃肉，要世勋带他回家。

同伴听了都要笑炸，几个人一面嘻嘻哈哈的打开手机录音，一面嘘声给话题里的人打电话，声音大得很，一点不怕张艺兴跳起来哎哟喂的骂人。

——吴世勋！你男朋友喝多啦要你抱呢！  
——我说！蕾！伊！哥！喝！醉！了！

那边的人不太信，心脏咚咚跳，手里动作呆住，全无思考能力的轻轻反问，“蕾哥……要我去？”

不怪吴世勋的古怪反应。

两人的关系正式确定以来，聚少离多的日子反倒是开始了。

起初这样的关系因为双方的维系尚能长久保持，时间距离不可怕，可怕的是不安。

异国的日子实际也并不日日都难熬，到底两人事业正忙，回来房间后的时光除了作曲学习便是休息放空，并没有过多的时间来思念泛滥，可空闲时间习惯性看着对方新的物料视频，总会难免在蛛丝马迹中寻出一缕那人身边新出现的伙伴，不认识，却和他很亲密的样子，不安的念头蹿出来，悄悄生了根。

吴世勋知道自己并非不信任张艺兴。

张艺兴就是这样的，总带着软软拉长的口音乖乖打招呼，不熟悉就安静的坐着，不多说什么话，偶尔挤出两个酒窝应和。无论是谁叽里咕噜说了多少或深刻或故作深沉的连番长吁短叹，他都认真甚至深情的瞧着听，谁都没法不喜欢他。熟了便更了不得，两个独立的座位都要歪成了头贴头，离得近，略弓着身子支着头，笑意盈盈直勾勾的瞧人，对熟人就爱撒娇，甜滋滋的，一口一个哥，又乖又可人疼。

想到这，吴世勋又不禁丧丧的想到张艺兴实际很少在他这儿撒娇。许是到底异国他乡的环境和一众年纪小的弟弟在身边，他便一向都是不善言辞可靠稳重的模样，那是张艺兴缺少安全感环境下的习惯。吴世勋知道他没法给他那个同种语种、大众认可、亲友好友都在身边的国度带来的游刃有余的完全安全感，纵然自个总会在发觉他的蕾哥不安的时候及时给予一个紧握的十指相扣给他的惴惴不安的心思打上一记强心剂，可除了私下独处的时刻，这个国家依旧给不了他彻底的放松与愉悦，吴世勋瞧得出。

于是那些心底的那点儿小变扭让屏幕里正常的交流互动便带了层古怪的滤镜，每每在工作间隙瞧见一幕，心脏便会微微一缩，不愿承认的沉了一点儿。之后在一次张艺兴连轱辘转的活动后，你说了句不甚动听的酸话，我便要回一句怒气冲冲的冷言，没辙没辙，一个逢不安，一个连轴转，人总要对亲近人发泄情绪，世人难逃凡俗。

之后近四个月的冷战好像就在情理之中了。

但也不算分手——反正谁也没提，日子就那么一天天过，忙的紧，分不出精力处理这些矫情的感情问题，除了少了每天瞧见新消息的一抹难掩轻笑，只剩忙忙碌碌还像以前那样，工作——吃饭——作曲——睡觉——不是在赶行程就是在赶行程的路上，张艺兴差点以为没他也成。

真的，没他——不成。

每个似梦似醒间，张艺兴有时候靠着飞机背儿，有时候正靠在车后座儿，硬邦邦、睡不好，颈枕枕的疼，浑身要颠散架似的。张艺兴都不得不承认想念那个近年来日益结实可靠的胸膛怀抱。

虽说觉得躺人怀里丢他大男人的面儿，可谁让被搂在结实可靠的心上人怀里的感觉那么好呢——去他妈的面子吧，张艺兴就喜欢躺吴世勋怀里睡。

早年间那小孩子还瘦瘦的，身板儿像根柳条，却还要努力坐直身板要他枕在肩头能更舒服点儿，乖的紧，哪里睡得着，在没人看的时候偷偷笑。后来确定关系后，不知哪天他的小孩儿就那么大了，长了肌肉，高了他不少，床上压着他那劲儿他竟然都挣不开，被那么大个人搂怀里头，整个人都被罩进去，下巴能抵到肩膀上，正正好，舒服的紧。

再后来，每次睡觉都被他搂怀里头，起初他不适应，一个人便要占整张床，小孩被他挤在角落，任旧要执念似的松松环着他脱得精光的腰才肯好好睡，他也就学会了点收敛睡姿，套上睡衣，省着那家伙随时便要动手动脚，嘴上还要言之凿凿是哥哥勾引他的，张艺兴想起来便要牙痒痒。

分明这几年见面的时间数也数得清，可这么想想，竟然也想来那么多与他相关的事儿。

张艺兴一边想，一边继续稀里哗啦的继续掉眼泪。想着冷战前的吵架，两人都气得怔红眼，闹起来额角都爆出青筋来，无非是你无理取闹——你的新生活很开心嘛从未考虑过我的感受——你几天几夜不阂眼又考虑过我吗之类云云，无聊又没营养，也就小孩子和恋爱中的人才会为这般事闹个不休。可张艺兴就是委屈，他一向有点传统，在弟弟面前总想着做哥哥就要有做哥哥的样子，只有亲近的长辈面前才会肆恣撒娇耍赖的。可在吴世勋面前，倒像是吴世勋才是哥哥似的，吵了架总是弟弟哄着，还要没出息的一面傲娇几句一面掉眼泪，示意弟弟赶快来亲亲哄哄，幼稚鬼一个。可这次偏偏吴世勋却没像以往每次吵架那样——示软撒娇，然后张艺兴便继续发脾气，两人你来我往三个回合便默契和好。

张艺兴有点被惯坏了。

意识到这一点时，张艺兴还本能的不肯承认，眼睛一闭，索性直接切断大脑的继续思考，气呼呼嘟嘟囔囔，不管不管，反正吴世勋不道歉就不说话好了，分手就分手，反正平时也瞧不见摸不着，有没有那家伙都一样！

瞧，张艺兴哪儿会对旁人这般不讲理撒泼，就是恃宠生骄，被惯坏了嘛。

成员统统不知晓俩人这番闹脾气，只以为工作忙也相处少呢，可不是，今天张艺兴难得来，一群人熙熙攘攘热闹的紧，独独少了吴世勋，答，正好有个个人行程，忙！

张艺兴气坏了，明明自个也算是给了台阶，本想打着聚餐的名义见了面儿，多久没见了，干柴烈火，他就不信吴世勋不想他，没想人家压根不来。

于是之后闷了几整杯百利甜——醉的乱七八糟哭唧唧的说胡话——成员们自然而然便打给这醉鬼嘴里嚷嚷的人那儿去，都顺理成章了起来。

电话那边的吴世勋还在因为长久的冷战时期却突然被告知醉酒的恋人撒娇要他去呢的冲击中没缓神，这边的醉鬼便气势如虹的一把从成员手里夺过了手机。

——吴世勋！你......不要我了是不是......

一句话还没说完，那边就开始呜呜咽咽的哭，一边哭一边念叨着吴世勋的“罪行”，小奶音委屈的不行，夹杂在一众起哄的笑声里头，吴世勋急的真想给那群为老不尊的家伙一人一拳叫人闭嘴——都听不清哥哥的声音啦——哦莫，哭唧唧的好可爱——居然在撒娇是在撒娇是在撒娇呀！

毫不自知的，嘴唇就忍不住勾起来，脑袋里煮了一罐子糖稀来，呼噜呼噜，甜的冒泡泡呢。

“别、别哭啊…艺兴别哭，等我——”

话还没说完，通话再度被队友接过去，显然也有五分醉意，夹杂着乱哄哄的背景音，语无伦次地大声吆喝，“吴世勋！艺……你再不来……蕾哥可又要搂着柱子亲嘴———哎西这臭、臭小子、敢挂我电话……”

一路上速度跟飞的似的。

好想他。真的好想他。装作若无其事也没有用，安排一大堆工作和活动也没有用，怎么暗自数落那个任性哥哥的百般不好也没有用，太喜欢蕾哥哥了。

喜欢的要爆炸了，胸腔满满的，一张口便要冒出来，一眨眼便要溢出来，即使很辛苦，也想继续在一起吧。

好喜欢，好喜欢才会心都是疼的。

匆匆把人从一众酒鬼里救出来，喝醉了的人黏人的要命，被自己搂到怀里面，猫儿似的不老实的往身上扑，呜呜咽咽的，一会哭唧唧的念叨着世勋世勋好想你，一会又张牙舞爪又凶巴巴你谁呀不许碰我，气得一踮脚一踮脚的蹦着逞凶，倒是肉乎乎湿漉漉的嘴唇好不自知的一下一下往他脖子上贴——要完蛋，可爱的不行，鸡儿梆硬，想操。

于是连开车回去都来不及，转头钻进酒吧隔壁的酒店去——开玩笑，机会千载难逢，他吴世勋能让张艺兴路上醒来闹脾气吗——不能，先趁人之危给操舒服了，后面儿的事儿爱谁谁，他吴世勋可很是有信心。

于是四舍五入奔三十的张艺兴哥哥就这么稀里糊涂轻而易举的再度被忙内弟弟拐上了床。

-

......

这真的是蕾哥哥吗？！

衣领子都湿了一大片，湿哒哒的贴在身上，身上的人整个人扑在他怀里，像块儿融掉的奶糖似的紧紧黏着，半梦半醒间脸蛋上的泪珠子还啪嗒啪嗒的掉在T恤上。到底是个男人，沉甸甸的，吴世勋又怕他磕着碰着，又怕换了姿势让好容易睡着的人又醒来闹，只能大手在那瘦削的脊背上轻轻地拍着哄，长久维持一个动作搅得肌肉发酸，腿根蹭着腿根，心底那点子燥热搅得人很是烦躁不堪。 

虽说上来前还很有骨气的要把醉酒的哥哥操得离不开他，最好能再黏人点儿，每天都像今天就成。可他的心上人并非黏黏糊糊等人喂的小猫咪，是个内心强大到不行的男人，是有目标有野心会努力的人，不知多少次凌晨后半夜被消息提醒音迷迷糊糊吵醒，对面冰冰凉的黑色文字都泛了雀跃，“世勋！我又做了一首歌哦，你要不要听听？”

那当然不怪哥哥搅扰他，还是吴世勋之前先闹了脾气——为什么夜里给那个哥哥通了一个多小时的电话，却不来找他，明明说好的累了，来找我。

张艺兴自然是为着他，两人为这点小事拌嘴好一会，才定下契约来——有任何小事都要随时告诉吴世勋，后半夜也成、工作时间也好，若是不能打扰的时候，吴世勋自会静音的。

当然这套说辞来自吴世勋，要不要静音还得是他决定。往往睡得迷迷糊糊被吵醒，脑袋还不清晰，便稀里糊涂回了串文字，对面惊讶极了。

——哇，世勋还没睡呢

——再工做呢#￥%@！*@

——？

——我说找点睡呀咦兴￥%￥&*&

——？别演了快睡吧世勋

......

异国的工作狂恋人不睡觉怎么办？答：没辙没辙，该题无解

“好累哦——”怀里人的呢喃把吴世勋从乱七八糟的回忆里拽回来，不喊苦不喊累之代表人物张艺兴好容易睡着了会，眉毛一皱便要重新醒过来，委委屈屈的嘟囔，一个翻身便作势要吐。

吴世勋连忙护着恋人的腰为他托一把力，心疼的拍着这个逞强家伙的背为他顺气，“要喝水吗？”

“嗯。”张艺兴一面习惯的应着，一面眨巴眨巴睁开眼去瞧——这是谁呀，哦，世勋，是他的世勋，于是便黏糊糊又唤起来，“世勋——”

“在——我在呢。”吴世勋耐心的回应他每一次唤他，把事先烧好的温开水递给他，替他将那捋汗渍染湿的刘海撩到一旁，“还有哪儿不舒服吗，要不要点份粥？”

“有——”什么都没吃净喝了酒，哪里呕的出，那个宽宽的肩怀刚靠过来，醉呼呼的张艺兴便立即没骨头似的钻进去拦腰搂住了，倒是急的吴世勋连忙把人的小脸挖出来瞧，“哪里不舒服？胃痛还是头痛？”

脑袋沉沉的，下巴就立刻被大手手心托住，凉凉软软的，好舒服。张艺兴满意的拿脸颊往手心里蹭了蹭，发烫的的皮肤得到冰镇，鼻腔里都舒服的发出哼哼来，白白的手腕子乱摸了一气，才摸到另一只大手来，一把附到了自个胸腔上，委屈巴巴，“这儿难受.....想世勋想的心脏好痛的...要世勋揉揉....”

太会了太会了——这么甜的艺兴是真实存在的吗！

喉间一哽，身下便如着了火一般滚烫起来。两人本便是血气正盛的年轻人，加上从奢入俭难，从前刚刚确定关系时的两人腻腻歪歪总在一起，日日闲暇时光的消遣从游戏尽数换成了彼此，何况恋人敏感的紧，穴儿又湿又紧，自己那根东西又大，每每弄的湿的不行又抹足了润滑，进去的时候还是紧的要命，魂儿都让他吸走三缕。骚点儿又浅，没操几下穴肉便要痉挛做颤，卖力的吮吸当中的肉棍，害得他哪里忍得住，温柔不了几下便大起大合的操穴，润滑剂混着水儿打了沫子淅淅沥沥往外流，屁股湿的不行，摸一把全是骚水儿。

想到这些，呼吸都急促了几分，小兄弟不堪示弱的站起身，不怪他跟毛头小伙子似的，一逗就要硬的不行。谁让这是张艺兴呢？还是数月冷战没见的、酒后黏黏糊糊撒娇的张艺兴。

行了行了，可别撒娇了，要是把这之后一年的量一下统统撒完了可怎么办？吴世勋忧心忡忡，那家伙哪里知道他的心思，嘴巴里照样叽叽咕咕的，说世勋对不起，说世勋别不要我。

吴世勋听得受宠若惊脊背泛凉，索性直接将那张小嘴堵住，满是甜腻腻的酒味，时隔四个月重新吻到恋人，幸福的像是在泡泡浴，脑袋里都钻满了甜味，快乐的好像在做梦，掐一把大腿，疼的紧，不是梦呀。

“谁会不要你呀笨蛋哥哥。”蜜桃线总算又舔到了，急迫拿小虎牙磨来磨去，嘴唇都肿了，水淋淋红通通，草莓软糖似的。

一会随着侧颈子往下蹭，小狗似的啃那根细细的锁骨窝，若是张艺兴清醒着，一定得骂他不许留印子才成，不过这会的张艺兴乖顺的像个小傻瓜，被咬的哼哼唧唧的，略微重了些便毫不收敛的喊出痛呼，要世勋轻一点。

“不是世勋，是世勋哥哥。”坏心眼儿冒出来，差了三岁的弟弟又来占醉鬼恋人哥哥便宜，强硬的把人压到酒店软乎乎的床褥里，腿弯卡进双腿之间不许恋人自个蹭。

“世勋哥哥轻一点...”艺兴乖得不得了，让说什么就说什么，双腿被禁锢住，情欲涨潮，整个人都弓成了弦，又要世勋哥哥快一点。

真操了，被恋人叫哥哥还真是刺激。吴世勋一边想着，撩起那件白T下摆往里头啃，大手一把探进光滑的大腿根，张艺兴又痒又热的，可两条腿被他卡住，没法子躲，呜呜咽咽的反倒更把奶头往他嘴里送，好解一解下面的痒。

张艺兴平日健身从不懈怠，这对胸肉自然弹软鼓囊，小山丘似的隆起来，揉起来不像女人那般绵软，但弹润挺翘，皮肤又细，好捏的紧，一对胸肉上尽是吴世勋揉捏出或红或白的指头印子。

“不要吸——”胸前的毛脑袋嗦着腮吸奶似的吸他那对山丘，张艺兴好像哺乳期的女人似的被他吸，脑海尚存的羞耻感与快感冒出头，葱白的手指钻进恋人发丝间，像抓住救命的稻草。

“要吸，小艺兴喜欢，是不是？”吴世勋挑了挑眉，隔着四角布料对那根精神起来的小家伙弹了下打了招呼，整张手附上去一把包住揉搓起来。

“呜呜——嗯....舒服、要...”

“艺兴不闹脾气了是不是?”

“是...！呜啊...不闹...”

“艺兴不许和女人凑得近，综艺也不行，练习生也不行——不对，男人也不行。”

“好、好...嗯嗯舒服——世勋~”

大手色情的挤弄那根可怜的肉柱，指头都挤进冠状沟，刺激的整根东西青筋都冒出来，指尖往腺口轻刺几下，腺液便汩汩的冒出来不少，和那张可怜的小脸蛋一样流了不少眼泪来。直到张艺兴咿咿呀呀的声线明显有拔高的趋势，手里的阴茎突突只跳，吴世勋了然，便松开手，转而隔着布料按压后面的穴口。

“....难受...世勋...世勋哥哥——难受...”

那片不过被他在外表打着圈按压挤弄，中间的穴眼儿便吐出小片肠液来，灰色的布料被打湿，深了一小片好不色情。

那张脸蛋也可怜极了——眼尾满是红意，睫毛湿漉漉的打了撮，脸蛋潮红，唇肉红肿，好像碰一下就要冒出血珠来，看得吴世勋粗重长叹，身下那根再没法老实待在裤子里，裤链都要爆开，只得连忙将小兄弟放出来，捉着张艺兴的小手往上面按，“哥——想它吗？”

“想——”张艺兴骨架小，手都比一般男人小了点，细细白白又秀气，那根紫红的东西狰狞的翘起来，放手心里沉甸甸的，一只手都包不完，瞧着巨大的反差感很是刺激。

意识虽散作一团，脸蛋却忍不住涨红起来，瞧着活像个小动物似的。吴世勋忍不住逗他，“没套儿，把哥哥操怀孕了怎么办？”

张艺兴瞧的两眼发直，脑袋里从前被操的失神的场景再度浮现出来，好大呀。他一只手都握不住，是怎么插进他的小屁股里的，撑得肚子都涨涨的，内脏都要被挤开，爽的他双眼发白，前端的精液几乎是喷出来，操的他高潮连连，到后面精水都要没有了，射出来的像失禁，淅淅沥沥的几乎透明了，如何哭着要他停下来都不成，最后满满射进去，涨死了，满肚子都是世勋的精液，穴眼都被操的松松软软的合不拢。

“没关系的...就这样进来...”

“没润滑剂，靠哥哥这儿的水儿艺兴不怕疼吗？”

“那——”张艺兴纠结的皱起眉毛来，烦恼的噘着嘴儿，那地儿疼可不好受，他的世勋很大，进来总不容易，更别提不润滑的话——他都会被插坏掉的。小脑袋瓜想了半晌，张艺兴忽的笑起来，眯起眼，朝吴世勋背过身去，小屁股狗儿似的翘的很高，双腿大大张开，扯掉短裤挂在脚踝，细腰塌下去，转过头懵懵懂懂念道，“世勋舔舔...舔出水儿就、不疼了喔~”

西八——真要骚死了！

脊骨都窜上电流，吴世勋暗骂，大手在那软屁股蛋上甩手便是一巴掌，打的那肉团肉波一抖，穴眼都吓得一缩，却还要小声的念，“世勋舔舔——哥好痒的....”

话音没落，大手便扶着屁股蛋往两边掰开，露出那冒水的穴眼来，颜色浅红漂亮的紧，忍不住拿手指刺了几下，便凑上前拿唇片包裹了上去。

好热，都要被烫化了。张艺兴被口腔的热气灼的一颤，下意识便要往前躲，又被吴世勋捉着大腿固定好，湿热的舌尖便探了上去。

舌头不似鸡巴粗大，但湿滑灵活，舔弄的穴眼儿都软踏踏的，松着力一合一翕的冒水儿，没留神便钻了进去。

又烫又滑，一下一下往四周的肉壁上戳，又卷起舌头往外头勾，刺激的人一下子软了身子，被吴世勋抱着腰撑起来继续弄。

骚水都直往嘴里流，就这么爽吗。

26岁的吴世勋这么想着，不免便有些得意，更去刺弄挑勾浅处的敏感处，觉着身下人都痉挛起来，里头的水噗叽噗叽的发出声响，便转而挤进手指两根去，被舌尖顶弄到深处的一小滩淫水直顺着笔直的指头往外头冒，显然早就湿透适宜操弄了。

“蕾哥——”吴世勋像平时外人前那般唤了声他软成一摊的恋人，他的蕾哥下意识一颤，脑海不觉便清晰了几分，脑袋里还未反应，那根熟悉的大东西便随着吴世勋的声音钝重的干了进来，“那，世勋开始操蕾哥哥了哦。”

里头湿而热的紧——像一滩粘稠的湖泊，龟头一下子插进最深处，鸡巴压着敏感点蹭，吴世勋之前的痒的焦躁不安的火焰骤然便被一汪海水吞没浇熄了，张艺兴觉得自己就像个被填满的容器，满涨的的滋味有些像饱腹感，像飘在半空，虚虚的，软绵绵，被吴世勋一下一下的干下来，重重掉进棉花团里头，一样软绵绵轻飘飘，却有了幸福且安全的实感。

张艺兴便抱着他，抱着给予他安全感的岛屿，腿弯脚尖都勾上去，枝蔓一般缠绕着吴世勋日益结实的腰背，挨着操还要撒娇，要吴世勋一面吻他一面操才好。

吴世勋一向对张艺兴没有办法——张艺兴是他敬佩的哥哥，是能追逐梦想抓紧时光的人，又是他任性的恋人——从不会顾惜身体，对外人不得了的散发可爱光波，管不了，他说一句就叫唤的厉害，活像受了天大的委屈，又凶又闹，明明没了他的时候就坚强的不得了、乖顺的不得了的。

没辙没辙，吴世勋永远对张艺兴没辙，除了哄着别无他法。

眼下的张艺兴虽清醒了点儿，可被那根鸡巴操百十回合，那点子清明骤然便被挤出了脑袋，醉醺醺的，又撒娇，要世勋亲亲，要世勋快点，要世勋揉揉奶子，浪的没边儿。

吴世勋喜欢得不得了。张艺兴平时脸皮薄，又自尊强，破了天儿也就要吴世勋亲亲抱抱，做爱时总是红的像个虾子，又冒着热气，被动由着吴世勋操弄，不时挤出点可爱的细细气音，被吴世勋口一会前端便脸红红的念着不要，吴世勋喜欢。喝了酒的张艺兴一点没了平时的羞耻心，甜腻腻的声线一操就要拐着弯飘上天去，撅着屁股要他舔舔穴，摆着腰要他快些干，统统都迷人的不得了，吴世勋也喜欢。

吴世勋悄摸着摸来床头的手机攥在手心儿，这会张艺兴被他操的高潮射了回，正撅着屁股跪在床上抬着上目线替他口，一张小嘴塞得满满当当，也不过含了半根，剩下一半再含不进，一对细手乖觉的抚慰起来，有节奏的一下一下吞吐，不过坏心眼的略歪了歪，脸蛋都被龟头戳出个硕大的印子来，下垂眼嗔怪的乜他一眼，瞧的人口干舌燥，打开照相机接连拍了好些张。

张艺兴被那咔嚓声吓了一跳，嘴里猛地一吸，吴世勋便觉被吸得头脑一白，身下一流热流涌入，大股精液尽数射了个畅快，可苦了张艺兴，被射了满口满脸精水往下滴，淫靡色情的不行。

手上的动作极为诚实的接连按了数下，确定那般景致被记录的彻底，才连忙从床头拿纸巾来，一转头，却瞧张艺兴委委屈屈的抬起眼来，舌头探出来一卷，舔进了不少精液吃了进去，还愣愣吧唧嘴巴，继而可怜巴巴翘起唇珠来，轻轻冲他道，“不好吃——”

要完蛋——面对喝了酒的张艺兴，吴世勋觉着这辈子都得栽进去。


End file.
